We are studying the biophhysical processes underlying memory formation in mice. Our experiments currently involve the role of stimulants, depressants, neurotransmitters and hormones in memory formation and their interrelation with each other and with treatments that have been found to cause amnesia (protein synthesis inhibition and electronconvulsive shock). The effects of these factors on memory formation are evaluated in mice trained on passive avoidance, three types of active avoidance, extinction and habituation. Attempts are being made to determine where in the processes various agents act, and if dependence of one process on another is evident.